krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogrest's Chaos
Ogrest's Chaos is one of the most important events in the known history of the Krosmoz, due not only to its impact on the World of Twelve, but also to the involvement of the gods and the origins of Ogrest himself. Context In 635, Otomai inadvertently created Ogrest from Ogrines. In addition to being born of Wakfu and being amazingly strong, he had one very unique particularity: his tears expanded exponentially, as if each one became a source of its own. As seen in the Ogrest animated special episode, a few tears were more than enough to flood Otomai's house, and precautions had to be taken to insure the newborn never had a reason to shed a tear. In the following years, Ogrest quickly grew and he got to meet Dathura, a living doll long since abandoned by Sadida himself, immediately falling in love with her. He promised her to collect all six Primordial Dofus in order to grant her greatest wish: to become human. And amazingly, in the year 789, he had gathered them all! All did not go well, however, as the gods descended upon the world to fight Ogrest, refusing to leave this much power and the world's balance in the hands of one creature. Ogrest did the unthinkable by defeating them, but for mysterious reasons, Dathura fell into the abyss and was assumed dead. Having lost the love of his life, Ogrest had a natural reaction: he cried. The storm Sitting on top of Mount Zinit, Ogrest cried for days on end, giving birth to massive floods unlike any the world had ever seen. With even the gods unable to help, the water levels rose around the planet and entire islands were engulfed, continents shrunk and cities were destroyed. From then on, every natural disaster was to be blamed on "Ogrest's Chaos." The gifts of the gods After Ogrest's chaos had ravaged the World of Twelve, each of the gods bestowed the inhabitants of the remaining areas with certain gifts to help them prosper and flourish once again. Enutrof created the magical Haven Bags to facilitate trading, Osamodas made beasts of all kind roam the world once again, Sadida made trees and flowers sprout anew to make the world green and flourishing. The other gods followed the example set by the first three. Pandawa protected the taverns, Feca spread her shield over Bonta and Iop protected the forges. The rest of the gods also did their part, but their gifts were not specified in the lore. 's Incarnam)]] The aftermath In the following years, though Ogrest still had bouts of rage and grief and additional storms occurred, the chaos receded. The inhabitants of Amakna rebuilt their cities, planted new crops and managed to survive despite immense losses. Ogrest's Chaos marks the transition from the to the . surrounded by the remaining lands]] Geographically, the world was entirely changed and the kingdoms' borders have been redrawn. In places, ferries have replaced roads, and cities have moved to more hospitable grounds. Some places can no longer be reached by foot (or Dragoturkey) and everyone knows that Ogrest is the culprit - going as far as to blame him for their everyday problems, some perhaps seeing him as a greater evil than Rushu himself, who by comparison has very little impact on the world. An end to the Chaos title screen]] This section reveals key elements of the OVA episode '''Dragon Mountain'.'' In 989 (approximately), Ogrest's crying resumed to the point where the Sadida kingdom was at risk of a complete submersion. Sadlygrove Percedal, temporarily holding the powers of the god Iop, bought the kingdom some time by raising the shorelines, but everyone knew it was only a temporary solution. He then took off to Mount Zinit to confront Ogrest, hoping to put an end to the Chaos for good. He was joined by Yugo, wielding the power of the six Eliatrope Dofus combined, but Ogrest also had the six Primordial Dragons on his side and had already defeated several gods in the past. was also spat out in the process]] The young men could not defeat such a strong opposition and were nearly killed, but Otomai had also accompanied Yugo and proved the key to their victory. Taking the form of a bird, he flew down Ogrest's throat and found the six Primordial Dofus in his stomach, along with the monster's conscience, trapped and driven mad by the Dofus. There he tried to reason with the child he had once known, but ultimately he had no choice but to take the Dofus by force and expel them out of his body. Separated from the Dofus, Ogrest not only regained his former personality, but also shrunk back to the form he had had as a child. Otomai apologized for abandoning him and promised to make up for lost time, and the Sadida king Sheran Sharm agreed to let him go without punishment after Otomai's reassurance that he would no longer be a threat. Category:Dofus history Category:Wakfu history